On the Road
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: The Seigaku tennis team takes a trip out to some random place for a tournament, but it will turn out to be more than Oishi, Eiji, Momo, or Kaidoh bargained for. GOLDEN PAIR and MomoKai FINAL CHAPTER IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Hi! xXKanpekiXx again. Sorry for any crappiness you may encounter while reading one of my fanfictions!

Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did, Yuuta's mother would beat him with an ugly stick and Momo and Kaidoh would be kissing enough that they SHUT UP XD jk i love them.

* * *

The flying scenery whizzing past the bus's windows was all that Oishi could look at because, otherwise, his poor heart would burst.

The Seigaku Tennis team was on their way to the next tournament, which was far enough away that they had to stay the night, Since the tournament was paying for their stay, they decided to take advantage and had two people to a room instead of four.

So, the room assignments went like this: Kaidoh and Momo (this is not good…), Inui and Echizen, Fuji and Taka, the Golden Pair, and Tezuka and the coach had single rooms.

During this trips, after and a little before the tournament, the coach had Tezuka, unwillingly, write in a few days for sightseeing.

On the tourist days, Oishi and Eiji had agreed to stay together so that neither of them would get lost.

Oishi's stomach fluttered and filled with butterflies at the thought of spending all that time with Eiji.

Although having Eiji in his sights at all time was a reassuring thought, it still made him nervous.

"Hoi, Oishi! We get to spend the WHOLE trip together! I can't wait until we get to show the tournament what the Golden pair is made of! Ah-Oishi? What's wrong?"

Eiji's cheerful rant came to a screeching halt as soon as he noticed Oishi wasn't paying attention to him.

"Ah, Eiji, it's nothing." Oishi smiled gently and then he pulled out the map he had purchased so they wouldn't get lost and die cold and hungry on the streets.

The slight air of awkwardness that had been between them shattered and they had fun fighting over which ice cream shops to go to, which cafes to spend their valuable time in.

Eiji ended up falling asleep in the last hour of the long bus ride. His head rolled softly onto Oishi's shoulders and Oishi's heart jumped into his throat.

His heartbeat skyrocketed and he concentrated all of his energy to looking out of the window.

He failed miserably of course.

He gave in and rested his head on top of Eiji's and fell asleep to the soft movements of the bus and the rhythm of his partner's breathing.

Once the bus had reached its destination, the Seigaku tennis team filed off the large public transportation system in a sleepy, zombie-like fashion, with the exception of the Golden Pair.

"Alright! You all know your room assignments. Now, find your roomies and get inside. It's getting late and I take responsibility if you get raped." Coach Ryuzaki ordered. Echizen got a side glance from Tezuka (o.0) and Fuji smiled his almost illegally cute sadistic smile.

"Uh…Coach? Where are Kikumaru-sempai and Oishi-sempai?" Momo asked as he looked around.

"Saa, I saw them sound asleep on the bus. Got a good picture too." Fuji added…sexily…just as the bust started to roll away.

"Shit!" Ryuzaki yelled and she hauled her ass overtime to try and stop the bus.

A few minutes later, a sleepy Eiji and a mortified Oishi followed Ryuzaki off the bus.

The Golden Pair apologized and the team dispersed because they wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

Once the team had said good night to each other, they settled into their rooms.

Thank you for reading this far...reviews are appretiated! Flames sting tho...


	2. Chapter 2

A little longer than the last one. Writing for a long time makes my head hurt, but oh well. Since I had a disclaimer in the first chapter, I don't see a logical reason why I should exclaim one of my deepest sorrows of not owning the Seigaku tennis team. R&R PLZ!

* * *

Eiji and Oishi had the room next to Fuji and Kawamura and Echizen and Inui occupied the room on the other side of them.

Kikumaru opened his light blue suitcase and removed the rumpled clothes packed in haste and shoved them into the drawers of the dresser. He pushed those clothes with the intensity like that of a serial killer, working incredulously. Eiji had a look of the utmost concentration on his face as he hustled from the dark oak drawers back to his suitcase, tripping over his suitcase on each round back.

Oishi placed each of his neatly folded clothes gently into the drawers he had selected for himself. As Shuichiro placed his Seigaku regular jersey on his plain white t-shirt, Eiji turned to him, jumped up and said "I beat you! I finished first, nya!" with his ever present peace sign and grin plaster all over his face.

Oishi couldn't hold back a laugh as he surveyed the scene of carnage that was Eiji's clothes drawer…pile…thing.

He plopped himself down on the bed next to the air conditioner so Eiji wouldn't be bothered by a blast of cold wind as he slept. Oishi watched silently as Eiji bounced on the other bed.

As his partner flew through the air, he gazed at the cute way Eiji grunted "Hoi!" Every time he hit the bed and the innocently alluring way Eiji's shirt flew up.

Oishi was no stranger to these feelings. He had fallen in love with Eiji a few years ago. Of course, not wanting to endanger their friendship and give Eiji something more to worry about, Oishi had never acted upon his feelings…in an obvious way.

He would occasionally catch himself indulging in returning the hugs Eiji gave him, walking closer to Eiji on their way home just so their hands would touch. He couldn't help that. To burden Eiji with something as serious as that would be inhumane. He looked on at his clueless godsend with a slight sadness and yet, a sliver of contentment.

Oishi's train of thought came to a screeching halt when Eiji's disgusted screams pierced the air.

"NYA! Oishi! Love juices! EW EW EW EW EW EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Kikumaru pounced on Oishi in panic. Shuichiro soon saw what his partner was talking about.

There was…ahem the essence of man on the headboard, pillows, and sheets of Eiji's bed. It was apparent the cleaning lady had only attended to one bed in the room, not seeing the other bed's problem. Sadly, some of it had gotten on Eiji and when Eiji had jumped on him, it had landed on Oishi too. Oishi thought it best to call the lobby and then suggested that they shower.

Obviously, Eiji had misunderstood what he said because he followed Oishi into the shower. Oishi was about to gently kick him out, but the grossed out look on Eiji's face was just too cute and he let him stay.

_'This is just a shower with two friends. People do this all the time. It doesn't mean anything.'_ Oishi tried to tell himself to calm down.

It didn't work.

"Turn around Oishi! I'm going to wash your back" Eiji smiled broadly as he picked up a soapy towel and turned Oishi to face the wall.

At this point, Oishi was in great danger of a visit from Chibi Oishi. So, when Eiji started, Oishi had to hold a very intense session of picturing the coach to keep Chibi Oishi from reaching full mass.

"Nya, Oishi? What's wrong? Too hard?" Eiji had meant to ask if he was scrubbing too hard, but both Eiji and Oishi had caught the other meaning of that and blushed bright red.

"N-no!" Oishi said, rather loudly. They looked away from each other and continued to wash themselves. Oishi attempted to break the ice by washing Eiji's back for him, but when he started, Eiji started to purr…that was it…Oishi had to get out. He stuttered out something about being clean enough and needing to call his mom and hightailed it out of the bathroom.

Once he was dressed, Oishi sat on his bed, after inspecting it thoroughly. He did not need another shower. Well, he probably couldn't handle another shower. He flipped open his phone, thinking that he really did need to call his mother, but he allowed himself to be lazy and sent her a text message.

With fully spelled out words and proper punctuation of course.

As he sent it and his phone returned to its background, Oishi sighed. His background was a picture of the Golden Pair eating ice cream together. Oishi was smiling at the mess on Eiji's face that was left by the sugary treat. Oishi thought Eiji was probably brushing his teeth right now. Since today way Tuesday, it was safe to say he was using strawberry flavor.

Shuichiro smiled at the fact that he could treat Eiji to ice cream and sweets as much as he wanted and Eiji would never get a cavity because of his excess of oral hygiene.

Then Oishi wondered how much longer he would be able to treat Eiji, spoil him unconditionally before Eiji would notice the way he looked at him, gazing, wanting, wishing that Eiji could be his and his alone.

Oishi knew he couldn't be that selfish or that wishful.

He let out one more sigh and closed his phone.

* * *

Yes this is mostly a GP thing. I'll try to add some MomoXKai. Just let me know if you want anymore pairings.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, Atobe would lose his fortune to Kabaji over stocks and then he would be restricted to only saying "usu"...and maybe "ore-sama says usu" rarely... Well, R&R por favor!

* * *

Momo fell on his bed with a tired sigh. Kaidoh shot him a quick death glare and commented snidely "Sighing gives you wrinkles, idiot."

Momo looked up lazily, only exerting enough energy to open one eyelid. "Hey, is Mamushi worried about me? I suppose you wouldn't want my looks to wither." Momo said, smirking. Sometimes, Echizen rubbed off on him.

"And why the hell would I even care about something stupid like your uglyass face, retard? Inui-sempai told me that." Kaidoh yelled back rather loudly.

"Oh, getting beauty tips from your oh-so-gorgeous lover?" Momo said with an even larger smirk. He went over to Kaidoh to rub it in his face.

"Inui-sempai and I are just friends, but I guess you don't know what those are because you are such an unlovable monkey!" Kaidoh roared in response.

"Well, stupid Mamushi, at least I don't look like I got rejected from the monster role of a horror movie!"

"Shit-eating power idiot!"

"Stupid snake freak!"

"What did you call me?!" Kaidoh grabbed Momo by the shirt and was ready to punch him when Fuji burst in the door connecting the two rooms, knocking them both onto Momo's bed, Kaidoh on top, lips crashing accidentally on Momo's. Their eyes widened and they pulled apart as quickly as possible and Fuji cursed himself for not having his camera. Fuji remarked simply and calmly "Lovers quarrels are best left to private places where the walls are not two inches thick."

He pulled back into his room and left the pair to mumbling and cursing under their breaths as they crawled into their respective beds. They both were bright red, but as they would both claim, it was bloody hot in that damned hotel.

Oishi sat there on his bed, looking at the smaller version of the picture on the closed screen of his phone, gazing in sorrow as Kikumaru stepped out of the bathroom, clean and steaming. He took one look at Oishi and glomped him immediately.

"Nya! Oishi, what's wrong? You look SO sad!" Eiji whined into Oishi's shirt. Shuichiro felt so hopeless. There was the person that was causing all of this pain and depression and the very same person who could end all of this and make everything better. It could be so trying at times. Oishi sucked up his depression, forced a smile, and looked down at Eiji who was currently whining about how Oishi looked so upset and how it wasn't good for tennis into Oishi's shoulder.

"Eiji, It's nothing, really. I'm fine." Oishi lied. Eiji looked up into Oishi's eyes and knew he was lying. He could just tell.

"Nya, Oishi how stupid do you think I am? We've been partners for so long, I can tell when you're sad! You can tell me! You can tell me anything!" Eiji sat back slightly, expecting the contents of Oishi's mind to come hurling at him in a tidal wave of emotion and tears.

But it didn't.

'I truly wish I could tell you everything, Eiji. That is my sincerest hope, but I know that isn't what you want. You don't want to ruin the friendship we have. Oishi took in a deep breath and managed to mutter "I…like someone…and they…" He started to say, turning awfully red and having to turn his face away from Eiji to hide his embarrassment.

He sat through the awkward pause and turned back slightly so he could see Eiji's face. He was startled to find that his partner's face exhibited something akin to disappointment. Once Eiji could feel Oishi looking at him, he flickered on a smile and leaned in a little closer, asking

"So, who is the lucky one?" Curiosity was evident in his expression and body language as he shifted even closer and closer to Oishi on the bed.

"Ah, well, I….aheh…" The chagrined boy smiled sheepishly, putting a finger to his mouth. He had never felt so cowardly before.

"Aww, come on! Well, what is the lucky girl like?" Eiji pouted slightly at not being able to pry an answer from his best friend, and, to Oishi's relief, he backed up a little bit. Oishi's face then clouded over with dreaminess and he said "She's….indescribable. She is just so amazingly mind blowing that I have no clue where to start. A carelessness that could lift someone to the sky if they were lucky enough to possess it and they make me want nothing more than to let them do so; I feel as if my sole purpose in life is to let her live the way she wants, give her no bindings so she's as free as she wants to be. I don't care if they don't like me back, but as long as they're happy, I can live in peace."

Oishi spoke as though he was speaking of an angel. He so wished that he could just say it was Eiji, let him know that he would always let him float to the clouds, no matter what, but telling him would tie him down, something that Oishi thought unbearable.

Eiji looked sad again for a second and said "She must be one fantastic girl if you love her so much. She's lucky." He shot Oishi a smile that surprised Oishi a little.

It wasn't his usual 'knock you over with my cuteness smile', but it was softer, more beautiful. Oishi's heart pounded in his chest.

"Eiji…" He muttered slowly, but Eiji had turned away, getting up so he could tuck him self into the warm haven of the blankets and drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Oishi." Came a muffled voice from under a very thick pile of blankets shielding the bright red hair from sight.

"Goodnight, Eiji." Oishi laid down and turned off the lights. Soon after, Eiji wrapped his arms around Oishi and Oishi turned really red.

"E-Eiji! What are you-?" He looked down to find the cute redhead completely asleep. The poor thing must have been really tired. Oishi sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame and gazed longingly at his partner's sleeping face, vulnerable and pure.

This beautiful sight was all Oishi remembered seeing before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post. R&R PLZZZZZZZZ


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I'm SOOOOOO sorry that i haven't updated in a while. Well, here we go. Insert random disclaimer here. Oh, by the way, the Tres Bien thing is a reference to a Phoenix Wright/Rebeccer joke. The cafe itself is from the game, but Rebeccer and I have a thing about French people not giving us respect and stuff XD. No seconds fer sure. So, Enjoy!

* * *

'Damn Mamushi. This is all his fault. Sure Fuji-sempai opened the door, but he couldn't have planned that, could he? Well, since there's no one else to blame, it's all Mamushi's fault' Momo's brain bitched and ranted as he dragged himself out of bed.

He looked over to Kaidoh, pleased to see that the other boy looked as tired as he, himself felt at that moment. Thanks to that little "incident" last night, neither of them had been able to get any sleep at all and now they had to scavenge around for some breakfast on no sleep. Momo shifted his head, rubbing his bed head trying to prep it for the barrage of gel it was about to encounter.

Suddenly, the image of Kaidoh shirtless popped into his range of vision. Just the sight of the well-toned player made something inside him restless and gave him the strong urge to start a fight.

Or a fire.

Possibly both.

Momo had to admit that Kaidoh had an amazing body, probably better than his own, only because of the extra training Kaidoh did to obtain this god-like physique. The way his muscles shifted and stretched as he lifted a t-shirt over his head entranced Momo in a strange way, making him wonder why it was he was staring at Kaidoh half naked, but never daring to turn his head away.

'Bummer' Momo thought as Kaidoh straightened the shirt over his abs, hiding his body from sight. 'What the hell am I doing? It's MAMUSHI for god's sake! Well, he does have a sexy body….OH MY GOD I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!' Momo ruffled his hair with more force as he shuffled his way to the bathroom.

He was so out of it that he didn't notice the door was shut and the light was on inside. Momo opened the door only to be greeted with the sight of Kaoru taking a pee. A large snapping noise filled the walls of the small bathroom as Momo's brain left him standing there, staring at Kaidoh as the snake flipped out, throwing things at Momo with one hand and wrestling with his pants with his free hand. Momo finally got the message and ran out. The poor power player collapsed on his bed, feeling his flushed face, wondering why he was feeling happy rather than disgusted, and mentally cursing himself for being so stupid.

Eiji awoke to the sound of clinking silverwear and the scraping of chairs against carpet. The sleepy redhead began to wonder why the restaurant Tres Bien was setting up in his room. He didn't like them. They never gave him seconds. Well, it took him a few seconds to figure out that it wasn't the overpriced café setting tables in the room, but his doubles parter.

"Nya, Shu-chan, what are you doing?" Eiji droned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, our team agreed to eat breakfast together on match day and that's tomorrow, so I figured I should get breakfast for us today since they were beinging up new bedding…anyway…" Oishi suddenly realized he was saying a little too much a little too fast, but Eiji didn't seem to mind, so he relaxed. They plopped themselves down into the overstuffed chairs and ate their fantabulous room service.

When their breakfast was over, they walked down the stairs to the lobby where the team was meeting, completely ignoring the existence of the elevator in favor of taking more time to talk with the other. As the Golden Pair walked up to the awaiting team, they caught sight of Coach Ryuzaki. The coach was apparently running late as well and surprised everyone when she came hurtling down the lobby stairs in a flimsy, hotel-provided bathrobe.

Oishi shuddered violently and the whole team's faces turned a sickly green, as they shielded their mouths so they wouldn't soil the lobby's nice carpeting. Oishi took this opportunity to wonder where this revolting image had been last night when he needed it most in the shower.

Well, one good thing came out of that traumatizing even for Oishi: The disgusting image Oishi accidentally committed to memory would come in handy if he got into more Eiji and Chibi Oishi trouble. The coach hustled back to her room to actually get dressed, leaving 9 very confused, very horrified boys standing in the middle of the lobby. A few minutes later, the coach saw her students in the exact place that she had left them and began handing out instructions on safety now fully clothed. She had freed them of training today and told them to go off and wander about so they could enjoy themselves before the tournament they would no doubt win. As the rest of the team went to go scrounge about for breakfast, Eiji and Oishi decided to go inspect the town they were in.

About a half an hour later, after making numerous stops in frilly, cake filled parlors, Eiji's ringtone sounded. As Right Said Fred burst into "I'm too sexy for my shirt," Eiji blushed and flipped his phone open to answer the call. His brother had set it as a joke and Eiji had yet to figure out how to change it back. Kikumaru pouted as Oishi snickered. Oishi had always thought it was fitting

…wink wink….

"Nya? Fujiko? Yeah, Oishi and I are outside some French restaurant. Hoi, the one with the bright pink banner. Yes, it's a Tres Bien. I guess they have one out here too. I'll bet they won't give me seconds either! OK, see you then!" Eiji hung up and shot a happy look at Oishi. He explained that Fuji and Kawamura wanted to meet up with them, so they decided to stay at the café and wait for their friends.

They paused for a moment to stare at the gaudy, tacky, pink decorations on the outside of the place and stepped inside.

WOOOOOOOO Momo. AWKWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD XD lol R&R PLZZZZZZ :D


	5. Chapter 5

OMG It's been SOOO long and I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! I'm such an idiot! I lost my written version of this and it just turns out better if I have something to go off. So, this time, it was all memory. I apologize a thousand times! OMGAH I'm going to try to be more on top of it and keep this series going. I'm just so lazy and I get distracted easily! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

* * *

Eiji and Oishi stepped cautiously inside the shop and looked around slowly. The walls and booths screamed pink and the interior of the restaurant was really bright and very overwhelming. It was really rather quiet and there were no waitresses in sight.

The smell was rather sweet, but not sickeningly so, just enough.

'It smelled more like pastries than anything they had on the menu' Oishi noted as he and Eiji seated themselves and picked up the menus. They were slightly discouraged by the outrageous prices of the food and decided they would only order tea. Besides, it wasn't the food they were after today; they both enjoyed just spending time with the other.

They surveyed the room once more, searching for signs of an employee, but no such luck. Eiji started to get up, wanting to get his overpriced tea as soon as possible, but Oishi stopped him reasoning that if they were busy, they should let them finish. It was only polite.

For a while, the Golden Pair just sat and talked, never noticing their blatant lack of service, only focused on the other.

There Oishi went again.

He gazed, unfaltering, at Eiji describing his trials with his siblings and their fight. Oishi smiled as he watched Eiji's expression soften as he talked about how his siblings could be good and hardened yet again when he talked about how rude they could be.

Oishi laughed softly at the humorous details of his partner's badly failed experiment with shutting his brother up and said "Ah, your siblings mean well. That's just their way of expressing family love." Eiji pouted a little bit.

"Nya, I guess you're right, but sometimes I wish Oishi could be my brother! You're so much nicer then my siblings!" Oishi wanted to cry. 'I guess I know how Eiji feels about me now. I'm like his brother. I knew he didn't think of me as any more. Don't cry. Don't let him see this. He can't know! Let him think you feel that way too!' The words just wouldn't come out. His head hung slightly, staring down at the table's pink surface. Eiji looked closely at him.

"Oishi, what's wrong? You don't want to be my brother?" Kikumaru didn't know if he had stepped on a landmine or what, but Oishi was upset and that was all he could think about.

"No…I'd love to be your brother…" Oishi managed to say, ever so quietly. He tried lifting his head up, holding in the tears that started to sting in the back of his eyes. He faked a smile and looked around. "Where are those employees? I could really go for that tea right about now." Oishi was praying Eiji didn't read into his little moment there.

Well, praying only got him so far there.

"Oishi…what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I'll know it's a lie!" Eiji was staring at him. Oishi felt his cheeks heating up, blushing madly.

"We-well, it's just that…" He paused slightly, begging for more time before he had to speak again. He swallowed and gathered his courage. He would look Eiji straight in the eye and just tell him what was on his mind. No lies, no nothing. This was it. He simply couldn't hide it any longer, no matter how badly he wanted to. It just wouldn't work like this. Shuichiro knew things would never be the same between the Golden Pair, but he just couldn't help that.

"Eiji…I"

"DU SCHEIT' MICH AN! DICH HURENSOHN! FICK DICH! I swear I would kill that fool myself if he wasn't the one that paid my salary." A very angry blue haired woman came barging out of the kitchen looking homicidal. She set her eyes on the Golden Pair and stormed over.

Upon closer inspection, the boys found she was very pretty, soft blue hair, a mark near her eye. She looked rather uncomfortable in her uniform, a short orange dress with frills and a very girly apron.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She said through gritted teeth. Eiji and Oishi just started at her.

"Well?! OUT WITH IT FOOLS!" The Golden Pair cringed a little and stuttered nervously, trying desperately to remember what they wanted to order so they wouldn't be this angry German woman's next victims. Suddenly the waitress was given a forceful push by another orange blur, this one a lot shorter, with brown hair. She was a very cute little brunette, a large smile plastered on her face.

"HELLO! WELCOME TO TRES BIEN! CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER?!" Eiji and Oishi, taken aback by the sudden yell yet again forgot their orders as the girl started at them expectantly.

"Uh….tea. We want…tea." Oishi managed to say.

"YES SIR!" The bouncy ball of energy gave a sudden salute and smacked herself in the forehead. She fell on top of the first waitress who was attempting to stand up again without losing her dignity to the short, short uniform. Eiji peered over and said slowly "Oishi…I'm scared. I think she's dead."

As if things weren't bad enough already, a third waitress came out.

This one was taller than the last, but noticeably shorter than the first. She had long black hair that reached to her butt and she looked as cheery as the second waitress, which was frightening. She kept claiming she was psychic and pulled out a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere. (Guess where she kept them)(I don't know what you're thinking, but the correct answer was her apron pocket)

The hyperactive girl asked them to pick a card and started to cry when she guessed wrong. Eiji and Oishi wanted nothing more than to leave this death trap. If they had to deal with one more waitress, they would report the place.

Well, they didn't have to deal with another waitress.

Oh no, they got much worse.

"Whatever is the dididdly-emma out here? Oh, darlings, we have customers! We need to work like little busy beavers! Chop-chop!" A very large man came bounding less than gracefully out of the kitchen. He was wearing a very pink pantsuit outlined in pink with an even lighter pink apron. The chef was carrying a rose in his mouth. How he managed to talk like that and not choke on the poor flower was a mystery in its own.

Ok, it's time to leave.

--OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG--

Kaidoh had a choice.

He could leave Momo, dazed and utterly helpless in his current position on the bed, or he could whack the monkey awake and get going.

Neither one really appealed to him because if the idiot was left by himself, there was no telling what he may do with all of Kaidoh's unguarded possessions. On the other hand, waking the buffoon up would mean that they had to stick together, something Kaidoh would not look forward to.

As much as Kaoru disliked trying to avoid a conversation with the ape, he would never forgive himself if Momo got a hold of Mr. Whiskers.

That's right, Kaidoh had a stuffed kitty. You got a problem?

So, Kaidoh decided to whack the idiot awake. The snake-like boy looked around for a suitable weapon and decided on his math textbook. (They were on vacation, but they still had homework) Just as Kaidoh hoisted the heavy artillery, Momo murmured something in his sleep.

"Mmmm, Kaidoh…shake it! Move that sexy body. Oooh rawr. What? Oh yeeeeeeah!" Kaidoh almost dropped the book on his head. What the hell was this? What was the idiot dreaming about? He nearly smacked Momo just for that, but something stopped him. Something about the way Takeshi had moved when he said Kaidoh's name. He shifted a little and a smile crept on his face. Once, he brought his hands near his face, almost like a cat.

It was very annoying, but almost…cute.

'No, that's not it. I'm just suffering from sleep deprivation.' Kaidoh contented himself with giving Momo one slap across the face, effectively rousing the power player from his sleep.

"OI! MAMUSHI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR SNAKISH MIND YOU FREAK? I WAS SLEEPING!"

There goes the cute factor. Now, he was ALL annoying.

"YOU WERE DOZING OFF WHEN WE NEED TO GET GOING! I'M NOT SPENDING ALL DAY IN THE HOTEL ROOM WITH YOU AND YOUR LIFELESS, SMELLY, FAT FAT BLOATED CORPSE!" The bickering went on for an hour and Kaidoh almost did have to stay in the room with Momo for the whole day.

Eventually, and to this day, they do not know how, they managed to make it outdoors.

Although, the childish banter never ceased.

But, that was just the way they were.

WOW I'm sorry this took so long. I tried to post more of the story, but my attention only last for so long. reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here it is. Only one more chapter after this one. I really dislike keeping people waiting for the finale of something, so I'm going to try and hustle with the last chapter. Well, enjoy!

* * *

As the Golden Pair hurtled out of the pink flavored death trap that was Tres Bien, the pair set their speeding eyes on Fuji and Kawamura. The poor, unprepared pair was suddenly grabbed and dragged, full force, to the nearby park. Completely out of breath from the frantic burst of speed, the four sprawled out on the grass and gazed up at the sky.

A large figure blocked out the blazing sun and for a few terrible seconds, Oishi thought it was the Tres Bien chef. His stomach dropped and he shot up, ready to run again, but dropped back down in relief once he was certain it was not the…flamboyant fat man. Then, he shot back up once it registered who was blocking out the sun.

Tezuka.

Much, much worse.

Tezuka's glasses glinted as he gestured to someone further away. Inui strode up in all of his…glory? His glasses, too, glinted in the sunlight.

"Nya, Inui, what are you and Tezuka doing here?" Eiji inquired as he sat up next to Oishi.

"Ah, Echizen and Tezuka wanted to practice for the tournament and I simply cannot pass up this incredible opportunity for data."

"OH! So Ochibi's here too? I don't see him." Eiji scanned around for his favorite seventh grader.

"Ah, the data says he's…over there." Inui pointed a finger toward a concrete bench where Echizen was being mauled by the long haired waitress in the tacky, frilly uniform…of doom. (A/N: I'm sorry for that last part…I couldn't resist). As the full attention of the 6 present Seigaku players fell onto the ahem quite busy couple, the woman glanced up from her position straddling Ryoma's thin waist.

"OH! You forgot your cell phone!" The slightly flushed waitress padded over to where Eiji was sitting and handed him his forgotten cell and pounced back on Echizen who was trying desperately to slip away. She started giving him some mouth to mouth and was letting her hands roam freely until her wrist watch beeped. She glanced down and jumped up, much to Echizen's relief.

"Ah, I'm going to get yelled at again. Wah. Oh well." She hopped up, landing away from the bench. She fished something out of her apron pocket, at first pulling out a deck of cards, but the waitress tossed it back. She then pulled out a ten dollar bill and dropped it onto Echizen's head, winked, and ran off back to do her job…incompetently.

Ryoma looked a bit shocked. He grabbed the money as it started to slip off his hair and started at it blankly. Suddenly, Tezuka strode over to the small, disoriented boy and pulled him up by his delicate wrists. Now ever more puzzled, Echizen picked his hat up off the ground and pulled it down to cover his very erratic eyes.

Fuji, being the sadist that he is, simply couldn't resist saying something snarky.

"Saa, the things Echizen will do for money."

Tezuka's steel face turned sour as he forcefully pulled Echizen back to the hotel.

"Hey, Tezuka, where are you taking me?" Ryoma whined as he struggled to free himself of the captain's firm grip. His elbow sure didn't feel weak to Ryoma.

"Back to the hotel. I knew you were at risk since Coach Ryuuzaki mentioned the possibility or rape! We can't have our rookie in danger."

"But Tezuka!" The stony captain whirled around, glaring at the freshman, crushing every hope he had of rebelling. As Tezuka walked Ryoma back to the hotel, the team wondered at his odd behavior. This wasn't the head of the tennis team they were used to.

Then Syuusuke spoke.

And everything became clear.

"Ah, Kunimitsu is jealous."

...

The remaining 5 exchanged looks and went on their ways, Fuji, Kawamura, and Inui heading to check out a close museum and the Golden Pair was out looking for an ice cream shop. The groups, each set on their goals, ran off around the town.

--OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG--

Momo was in another predicament.

His long time rival/friend, Kaoru Kaidoh, was sitting across from him in a strange pink restaurant. How they had managed to land themselves in this pink parlor was beyond both of them, but what they did understand was that Momo had just let it slip that he thought Kaidoh had a fantastic body.

They hadn't even been talking about that.

The snake like boy was ranting on about how stupid the monkey like boy was and Momo just let his thought train loose on his unsuspecting counterpart. A tense and extremely awkward silence passed between them as Momo slapped himself and cursed inwardly for letting his sexuality be left open for questioning and interrogation and Kaidoh's face turned an incredibly red color. Finally, Takeshi's brain kicked into gear and he attempted some damage control.

Attempted.

It's Momo. His brain was lucky it even kicked into gear. Expecting it to successfully cover up a mistake like this was just too much.

"As I was saying, Mamushi, Inui told me that he thinks you have a sexy body. Not me. I certainly don't think so. I happen to see that you have some moobs. Very unattractive." Momo smirked to himself. 'I am so good.' Just as Momo started to stroke his ego some more, Kaidoh stood up abruptly.

"Don't mess with me like that, you idiot." The now very angry Kaidoh stomped out of the tea shop of hell and started down the street, effectively scaring some small children. Momo sat back.

'So Mamushi likes Inui? What a shame. WAIT! I did NOT just think that it was a shame because it most certainly is not and I don't like Mamushi. Not at all. No matter how gentle he may be on the inside or how cute he is when he tries to cover his kindness up or no matter how much he knows how to read me or…why can I only think of good things? I can't be…I can't like Mamushi, can I?' At this, Momo bolted for the door, almost knocking over the very upset blue haired waitress trying to harass him for leaving without paying his bill.

He ran down the street, pushing past people, never pausing to excuse himself. There was no time for that. He had to find his Mamushi!

--OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG--

Oishi didn't like this.

He didn't like this at all.

After the whole episode of running and waitresses and big fat chefs, Oishi remembered why he was feeling so down yesterday. He couldn't deal with this façade anymore and he just wanted to go back to the hotel and rest, but he couldn't do that with Eiji practically forcing him around town, not even attempting to pick up on Oishi's signals that he wanted to stop. What happened to that fantastic mental communication they shared? At any rate, this needed to stop.

"Eiji…this is fun and all, but…" Oishi trailed off as the redhead looked at him inquisitively. Kikumaru's cuteness was not helping him right now.

"I think I need to rest a little. I'm not feeling too well."

"But Shuichiro, I thought we were having fun! And you'll feel better once we get to this ice cream shop!"

"Eiji! Please! I just…want to go back."

"But…if we go back to the hotel, you won't be having fun and you'll feel sad again! I can't have my best friend feeling all broken up!" Eiji had his cute face on again. He was pouting slightly and that just made Oishi's job even harder.

"Eiji, I'm sorry, but distractions won't help. I appreciate you trying, but I just…can't."

"…You really love them this much that you aren't able to enjoy a trip with your best friend if they aren't with you?" Eiji tilted his head downward, allowing his brilliant red hair to shade his watering eyes.

"What? Where did this come from?" Oishi asked, stunned at Eiji's response that was choked with tears.

"Yesterday, you were so broken up about this person who…who…"

"Who isn't what?" Eiji lifted his head in a jerky motion, teardrops flying.

"Who isn't me!" Eiji shouted, the tears streaming down his miserable, handsome face.

Eiji ran away and left Oishi standing, thinking about what Eiji had just said. 'Eiji…'

Oishi started to smile slowly, but couldn't as he saw the truck speeding down the street…toward Eiji…

NO!

* * *

OOOOOH Cliffhanger. hahah sorry about that. Tune in next time and leave me a review please? haha love u all!


	7. Chapter 7

ITS THE END! Well, a beginning as well. If you would like me to write a follow up, I'd be happy to do so. Haha well, enjoy the last chapter. OMG it's complete. I feel so...I don't know how to describe it. It's good and bad. Well, maybe its just all the Ronald McDonald remixes playing in the background. XD my friend seems to just love these videos. Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

The countless heads that passed through Momo's eye line that all did not belong to Kaidoh did not deter the power player each time he saw one. He had to find Kaidoh, he just had to! He was still really confused and just realizing his feelings, but he had this uncontrollable urge to apologize to Kaidoh, make it up to him. He needed to see Mamushi smile again. It was a physical need, an urge.

As Momo jumped over the 5th small child that day, he set eyes on the brooding figure, hugging his knees on the ground outside of the hotel they were staying at. Out of breath and very relieved, Momo didn't say anything as he slowly approached the poor snake. Kaidoh heard his panting and swiveled his head to see a very tired Momo. Said power player struggled to think of words to say. He couldn't think, he was just so glad Kaidoh was here.

"S-stupid Mamushi. You left me at that restaurant! What happened?" He was still breathing heavily, but the panting had subsided, leaving only yet another awkward silence between them. Kaidoh turned his head back and placed it back on his knees.

"I…I don't like Inui, you know." Momo's heart dropped. Why was he denying it? Did he really like Inui, or was he trying to make it clear that he liked someone else? This was very confusing. Momo's poor brain couldn't handle it.

"You sound awful secretive. You sure you're not lying?" Momo pressed Kaidoh a little bit, part curious and part jealous. Kaoru shot Momo a very upset and frustrated look.

"I said I don't, ok? It's just that when you…no, you're too stupid to get it."

"HEY! What am I too stupid to get? What did I do?"

"No, I'm not telling you."

"Hm won't tell me, eh?…How about this? If I win my match at tomorrow's tournament, you have to tell me what's up. And if you win your match…I'll give you a kiss."

"WHAT!?" Kaidoh's face turned that wonderful red color again.

"Wh-wh-who would w-want that?" He seemed rather shaken by Momo's words and Takeshi snickered.

He was going to win tomorrow.

And so was Kaidoh.

--OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG--

Eiji opened his eyes slowly.

Things were foggy.

Last thing he remembered, he was in the street and…was he dead?

He managed to discern Oishi's head from the fog surrounding his blurry world.

Was this heaven? As his keen eyesight adjusted, he could see Oishi's tearstained face…tearstained? This wasn't heaven. This was hell.

"O…Oishi." He managed to stutter out.

"Eiji? EIJI!" Oishi hugged the frightened redhead and kissed his forehead. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Eiji was in shock and couldn't comprehend anything that was going on, but he clung tightly to Oishi's arms as the hefty truck driver waddled over to see if the two were ok. The kids had given him quite the scare and they were lucky he had been able to swerve like that.

They looked fine, so after he apologized profusely, he left them to tend to themselves. The Golden Pair managed to get back to the hotel. After explaining it to the coach and the rest of the team, everyone agreed it would be better if they got some rest.

As Oishi lay in his bed, he closed his eyes, trying to think about what had happened, but it made his head hurt. He decided he would think of these things later; the thing he needed most was sleep. He felt the covers lift up and he rolled over to see Eiji climbing into the bed with him.

Oishi welcomed Eiji in with by wrapping his arms around Eiji's well-toned waist and Eiji rested his weary head in the crook of Oishi's neck. They spent a few minutes laying like that in a silence that Eiji soon broke.

"Nya, Oishi?"

"Yes, Eiji?"

"If…if I died, would you be sad?"

"Eiji, don't even say that! If you died, I would go crazy. You mean so much to me."

"…Oishi."

"Yes, Eiji?"

"…I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

THE END.


End file.
